


together

by zimbits (PuppyWillGraham)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/zimbits
Summary: seung-gil stands by his boyfriend’s microwave with a bag of uncooked popcorn in one of his hands, staring between the two with a slight frown creasing his eyebrows, zoning out for a few moments as he remembers the last time he’d done something like this and somehow managed to set the bag on fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first ficlet for this fandom and its for a rarepair that hasn't even interacted in canon yet....., good going me, always doing myself like this

Seung-Gil stands by his boyfriend’s microwave with a bag of uncooked popcorn in one of his hands, staring between the two with a slight frown creasing his eyebrows, zoning out for a few moments as he remembers the last time he’d done something like this and somehow managed to set the bag on fire. He has a tendency to get a bit distracted sometimes, he’s definitely clumsy, coming across as an airhead to most whenever he’s not on the ice. Being on the ice is different, _he’s_ different; he’s graceful, he multitasks by calculating his score _at the same time as performing difficult routines_ , and he doesn’t trip over his own two feet quite as much.

He loves being on the ice. It’s freeing and he doesn’t have to deal with the overbearing fans so much; call him an asshole all you want, he doesn’t _want_ the largely female population’s attention on him like that, or at all. He never has, even before he figured out he was gay, and he’d rather avoid it all together, but he can’t escape it when he’s as popular as he is, shitty attitude or not. His love for figure skating keeps him going, however.

Blinking a few times and shaking the thoughts of those _women_ from his head, he frowns deeper at the fact he can’t reach the bowls at the very top of the cupboards. **_Why would he–?_**

“Need any help, S.G?” A cheerful voice sounds from the kitchen doorway.

“How many times have I told you not to call me that? _Jean_ ,” Seung-Gil rolls his eyes and barely resists the urge to huff dramatically. He wills the beginnings of a smile away. “Get that bowl down? I need it to put the popcorn in after. The bag won’t melt or anything, will it?”

“Here,” Jean-Jacques, in the flesh, reaches around and up above the shorter man, grasping at the bowl, but he doesn’t relinquish it just yet. He smirks, holding it above them both. “And of course not, it’ll be fine. Babe.”

“Asshole.” Seung-Gil gripes without any real heat behind the word which is said more with a tone of affection now than it had over a year ago, leaning up to peck a kiss on the other man’s cheek. “Now?”

“That was weak and you know it.” JJ still doesn’t let up, laughing, and Seung-Gil places the bag of popcorn on the counter so he can rest his hands on his hips instead, the pair of figure skaters stubbornly staring each other down. JJ whines after a few heated moments, and Seung-Gil tries not to grin triumphantly as JJ effectively crowds him against the counter to kiss him properly and thoroughly on the mouth. Big hands cup his face, warm lips press insistently against his own, before JJ’s chin rests atop his head and they stand like that for a while, wrapped in each other’s warm embrace. “ _Menace_.”

“i win,” Seung-Gil kisses his boyfriend again, giving his undoubtedly perfect ass a quick squeeze with a low chuckle in the back of his throat, before he escapes under the taller man’s arm and calls out over his shoulder as he walks into the living room. “You love me, and I’m picking the movie. Sort the popcorn out.”

“Fine~. But only because I love you so much.” And he does it because he does.

Nobody else knows it, only the pair of them do, but Jean-Jacques Leroy is wrapped perfectly around Seung-Gil lee’s little finger. And honestly? The same could be said vice versa.

**Author's Note:**

> talk jjseung (or viktuuri) to me @transviktuuri on tumblr :)


End file.
